It's Always You
by gerllss
Summary: This is a one shot fic post 5x13. My very first story. I had a hard time writing this one. I hope you will enjoy. Thank you.


This is a one shot fic post 5x13. My very first story. I always wanted to write one but I thought I'm not good enough. Please be nice. Haha. I had a hard time writing this one. I hope you will enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

 **IT'S ALWAYS YOU**

Donna just came from Rachel's office when she saw Scottie inside Harvey's office. She hesitated to go back to her desk. Afraid to what she might hear from the intercom but still she proceeded.

"I was thinking about you said about me not admitting things to myself and I wanted you to talk to you about it". Donna heard as she approached her desk.

"Why?", she heard Scottie replied.

"I wanted you to know the truth.", Harvey said.

"And what exactly is the truth?" Donna gasped as she heard Scottie's response. Not ready for what Harvey might say.

"Our relationship didn't end because of Mike. It ended because I wasn't ready to confront what was wrong with me, and I don't know if I'll ever be ready, but I've been seeing someone and I wanted to tell you about it."

Donna tried not to listen to their conversation as she packs up her things before heading home. She thought if Harvey is breaking up with Scottie. That's when she heard them say...

"And why does it matter that I know that?"

"Because if I ever get out of this in one piece, I want to know if it's okay to call you again."

"OMG. Harvey still loves Scottie." Donna thought. She is walking away from desk when she heard Scottie respond, "Harvey, it's always okay to call me. I've been going to therapy myself, and I don't know where I'll be when this whole thing is over. But I do hope that you get out of this thing in one piece."

Donna continued walking to the elevator before Scottie leaves Harvey's office. She's trying to unhear all the things she just heard. She's hurt. She knows she doesn't any right to be.

After one week.

"Donna", Harvey called asking for the can opener because Mike's trial will start in the afternoon and they didn't want to break their pre-trial ritual for good luck. Donna forgot all about what she heard last week because they are all busy getting Mike acquited. She just focused with work.

One month later, Mike has been acquited for being accused as a fraud. Pearson Specter Litt is having a thanksgiving party for the success of the case. Everybody was there to toast for the success. They didn't know how they do it but they did.

Harvey called Scottie to tell her about the good news.

"We did it and I'm in one piece." Harvery said to Scottie on the phone.

"Congratulations!", Scottie replied.

"I called because you said it's always okay to call and I was wondering if we could celebrate this success over dinner tomorrow?" Harvey asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Harvey and Scottie's dinner went well. Harvey talked about how did they do it and how everyone in the firm helped most especially, Donna. He didn't noticed that he is talking a lot about her. Scottie is getting bored and mad because there she is but Harvey keeps on talking about another woman in front of her.

"Harvey.", she called to stop him and that's when he realized he is talking a lot about Donna. It just happened spontaneously as he recalled all the cases and the hard times they have spent and succeeded together.

"Scottie..", he called.. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. To you."

"It's okay Harvey. Now I know, you know, what your feelings are." Scottie said calmly even though she's hurting. She realized she can't compete with Donna now or ever and she just need to let him go so she could finally move on with her life too.

"I'm letting you go." Scottie said to make it easy for both of them. She might just have to continue with her therapy to be whole again and she knows it's better like this than to stay with him. She picked up her bag and left Harvey at the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Donna just got home to her apartment and seated comfortably on her couch while drinking her red wine she kept for this kind of celebration. She's halfway through the bottle when she heard a knock from her door, his knock. She knows it was him. She got up, feeling dizzy but still thinking clearly, walking to answer the door.

"What are you doing here, Harvey?", Donna asked.

"I wanted to talk." Harvey replied.

"Talk about what? Are you okay?" Donna questioned him. Typical Donna. Always looking after him.

"I'm fine, Donna. I wanted to talk to you about the 12 years I had spent with you." Donna was shocked with his statement.

"About what?" She asked again. Didn't want to assume anything and she wants Harvey to finish what he's saying.

"I wanted to say thank you for 12 years and I'm sorry". Donna looked confused as to why he is saying sorry.

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't care about your rule anymore and it's hard to say it but I'm just gonna say it."

Harvey is not making sense to Donna because last month he was talking to Scottie and it was clear to her that they both have feelings for each other and she chose to forget about it and move on because she knows Harvey will never looked at her like he looked at Scottie.

"I know I'm not making any sense right now. I'm sorry if I didn't see it and realized it sooner. You are always by my side in good times and bad times. You never left me no matter how hard it gets. I love you Donna." Harvey said continuously to avoid being interrupted by Donna.

"Wait! What? How about Scottie?" She asked recalling Harvey and Scottie's conversation. "I know I shouldn't ha've listened to your conversation last month but it is clear to me that you both love each other. I forget about it and choose to move on so right now, you are not making any sense."

"I know what I said last month. Maybe it happened for a reason. I think it was a closure for Scottie and me. She let me go when she realized I was actually in love with you. I don't know how it happened but it is now clear to me. Being with Scottie made me realized that it is you that I am in love with. All those things I said about not being me without you, needing you and all the times you protected me, that's it. "

"I don't know what to say." Donna responded as she is guarding her heart. She didn't want to give in easily because she's scared that he could hurt her again.

"It's always you, Donna. It's always you."

* * *

Credits to Suits USA for the Scarvey conversation at the beginning. I'm sorry for all the time jumps. I didn't know if I made justice to the title. Leave a review. Thank you.

In this fic, Donna never left Harvey. So forget about 4x16. ;)

PS: I hope we get some Darvey scenes in 5x14.


End file.
